Integrated circuits are formed in dies on wafers. The dies are diced into individual die that are packaged to protect the die. A die package provides protection of the die from environmental factors, electrical and physical connection to circuits, and heat dispersion from the die.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional die package 100. Package 100 includes a die 105 and attachment paste 107 physically connecting the die to a substrate 110. The paste 107, when applied or when the die is pressed onto the paste, bleeds out from underneath the die 105. A plurality of wire bonds 112 electrically connect the die to pads 114 on the substrate 110. Substrate pads 114 are positioned outwardly of the die 105 and the paste 107. Thus, the substrate has a greater surface area than the die. The substrate pads 114 are, through vias 116, electrically connected to solder balls 120. Solder balls 120 are adapted to electrically connect to circuits outside the package 100. An encapsulant 125 covers the top and sides of die 105. The encapsulant 125 and the substrate 110 define a substantially cube-shaped structure. Accordingly, the encapsulant 125 extends outwardly from the die 105 a sufficient distance 130 to cover the wire bonds 112 and substrate pads 114. Typically the distance 130 is over 1.00 millimeters. In one conventional package 100, the distance is 1.25, which adds 2.5 millimeters to the width of the package 100 due to the distance 130 being on left and right sides of the die 105 as shown in FIG. 1.
One current technique has reduced the distance 130 to 1.0 millimeter. It is desired to reduce the distance the encapsulant extends outwardly of the die to provide a narrow package or allow the packaging of larger die.
For the reasons stated above, for other reasons stated below, and for other reasons which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved electronic component package and methods of packaging electronic components.